Survivor Series 2018
Survivor Series (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on November 18, 2018, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the thirty-second event promoted under the Survivor Series chronology. The theme of the event was brand supremacy, where all but one match involved wrestlers of the Raw brand facing wrestlers of the SmackDown brand. Event summary Team Raw vs Team SmackDown Survivor Series may be a battle for brand supremacy, but the end result of the Women’s 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Match didn’t come down to which team could topple the other. It was whether Team Raw or SmackDown could stave off implosion for the longest. Fittingly enough, Nia Jax’s ultimate status as the bout’s sole survivor came down to a betrayal of her own teammate. Both teams had put themselves in prime position for internal dissent during the Kickoff. To secure the “total humiliation” of the blue brand, Raw Team Captain Alexa Bliss subbed out the quarrelling Ruby Riott and Natalya for best buddies Sasha Banksand Bayley, the victims of a beatdown from The Goddess’ squad only days earlier. On the blue side, Captain Naomi — who assumed the role after Charlotte Flair was tapped to face Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey — filled out her crew with Mandy Rose, despite God’s Greatest Creation’s biting insults after initially being left to ride the bench. But save for a stolen pin by Rose, there wasn’t nearly as much intra-squad strife as the forecast had seemingly called for. Instead, Raw slowly whittled SmackDown down to a two-on-one disadvantage, with Banks and Nia Jax stacked up against Asuka, the returning sole survivor from last year’s fall classic. Despite clearly feeling her newfound infamy as the woman who broke SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch’s face, Jax was conspicuous by her absence for most of the match and that didn’t change during the final stretch. The former Raw Women’s Champion let Banks mix it up with The Empress of Tomorrow in a sequence of moves and countermoves that had the STAPLES Center crowd falling off the edge of their seats. Jax was clearly willing to let The Boss handle the lioness’ share of the work, but she had no desire to give up the glory. With Banks perched atop the turnbuckle and closing in on a victory, The Irresistible Force snuck onto the apron and shoved her head-first into the waiting clutches of The Empress, who ensnared Banks in the Asuka Lock and quickly notched a submission. Jax immediately struck, flattening the former NXT Women’s Champion with a trifecta of leg drops and, finally, sealing the deal with a Samoan Drop. Bliss didn’t seem to mind the ill-gotten win much, to say nothing of Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon, who saw her show jump to 1-0 lead over SmackDown LIVE. No one, however, looked as pleased as Jax. This win wasn’t about total humiliation for SmackDown, but total vindication for The Irresistible Force as she looks down the stretch to a Raw Women’s Title bout with Ronda Rousey. She certainly achieved that and more. A star-making opportunity awaits, and much to her delight, Nia Jax’s infamy is growing by the second. Ronda Rousey vs Charlotte Flair The WWE Universe was excited to see the dream match between Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey and Charlotte Flair at Survivor Series. However, that dream quickly turned into a nightmare for Rousey, who won by disqualification after Flair blasted her with a Kendo stick in the midst of one of the most ruthless assaults in recent WWE history. The match started off at a chaotic pace, with Charlotte showing no fear in the face of The Baddest Woman on the Planet, clobbering Rousey with a huge forearm shortly after the bell, and scrapping with the Raw Women’s Champion as the two traded submissions on the canvas. Flair even shoved Rousey to the canvas, letting her know that this ring was hers. The Queen rocked the Raw Women’s Champion by throwing her face-first into the bottom turnbuckle, then worked over Rousey’s leg. When the Raw Women’s Champion regained the advantage briefly, Flair staggered her with an elbow to the jaw, busting Rousey open in the process. The Baddest Woman on the Planet’s supreme submission expertise soon turned the tides of the bout briefly, as the former MMA champion locked on a series of armbars, but Flair would not give up. The Queen soon locked on the Figure-Eight Leglock, though Rousey turned the hold over, setting off a scramble to the arena floor. That was where Rousey began to turn things around, eventually hitting Flair with the devastating throw she now calls Piper’s Pit and attempting to lock on her trademark armbar. The Queen escaped and retreated to ringside, rolling in and back out to restart the referee’s 10-count. Rousey became fed up with Flair’s evasion tactics and slid out to give chase on the arena floor. What The Baddest Woman on the Planet hadn’t counted on, though, was Flair waiting for her with a Kendo stick. The Queen blasted Rousey in the ribs with, then-splintered the Kendo stick across the arms and back of the Raw Women’s Champion. The official rang for the bell, but the carnage was just beginning. Flair had another Kendo stick in the ring, and battered Rousey with that as well. Charlotte briefly left the ring, but The Queen returned to drive Rousey into a steel chair with Natural Selection. When officials tried to hold her back, The Queen tossed them aside, not worrying about any future fines or punishment. Flair then wrapped the chair around Rousey’s throat and ruthlessly stomped on it. Finally, the chaos came to an end, as a furious Queen left the ring. Rousey staggered to her feet with welts from the attack raising on her flesh. This wasn’t what she, or the entire WWE Universe, expected from this dream match. But after suffering a brutal attack at the hands of SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch on Raw, and then this shocking assault at the hands of Charlotte Flair, Ronda Rousey has certainly learned what it takes to succeed at the highest levels in WWE. Results * 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match: Team Raw (Mickie James, Nia Jax, Tamina, Bayley, and Sasha Banks) (with Alexa Bliss) defeated Team SmackDown (Naomi, Carmella, Sonya Deville, Asuka, and Mandy Rose)1 * Singles match: Ronda Rousey (Raw) defeated Charlotte Flair (SmackDown) via disqualification ^1 Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Beth Phoenix Image gallery 041_SUR_11182018sb_0760--0984852b5f0eb798a8ba4d2db49826c0.jpg 042_SUR_11182018hm_3280--089848410f6ddd3f62081ed0dce15442.jpg 043_SUR_11182018hm_3288--45d40fc35f7981108380a8a599819e97.jpg 044_SUR_11182018sb_0850--78ba47df4d6f6953e16c1e4686578d2e.jpg 045_SUR_11182018hm_3331--6b48cc6caeb4d0aa6bc543a538332aef.jpg 046_SUR_11182018hm_3366--dba561ee663f0bc7a1dd647db7cc08e3.jpg 047_SUR_11182018hm_3379--8a5323144b2cbf574627f3b2c06703d5.jpg 048_SUR_11182018sb_0634--5f436c2807b52347a87c4dddd48eb707.jpg 049_SUR_11182018hm_3387--4872814e5da6012ca42c9cc37b33c7a5.jpg 050_SUR_11182018sb_0658--f9a819d9cd9d29c19e0dd5378d62fa69.jpg 051_SUR_11182018hm_3402--2001199ff794fd2a6f0a43047df8e3ac.jpg 052_SUR_11182018sb_0907--8649587aeac49f474b6a03bcf0b8eb57.jpg 053_SUR_11182018hm_3420--0013b0d0f2c30cfdf4cf5ddaedda9f11.jpg 054_SUR_11182018hm_3428--3cf4ab5cef5275fb762e5df37114bf63.jpg 055_SUR_11182018hm_3440--a0bf68da7de51641d4e710dce5d4242c.jpg 056_SUR_11182018hm_3444--4a769c61830c2fa41791ab471d14423b.jpg 057_SUR_11182018hm_3646--27f2e6607709bf0a1fcc8d0c4cb248cc.jpg 058_SUR_11182018sb_0662--ddb5b115498b4c774e401f79c0734428.jpg 059_SUR_11182018hm_3466--73919ae7db054b6af0253c675ebde34c.jpg 060_SUR_11182018hm_3473--9c81c48d2b57f8264fbca21ef3f64d7e.jpg 061_SUR_11182018ej_2539--cdff6299974e0da3b70432198534cd46.jpg 062_SUR_11182018hm_3476--5d5b69aeb204a9ae7e7f4c41a944aab0.jpg 063_SUR_11182018sb_0997--f5f9bcffdaa1667cfa00939a402e024c.jpg 064_SUR_11182018sb_0999--dd84352ab4581c25890e1da3479d2888.jpg 065_SUR_11182018ej_2596--8fdbf8b5855fce489f99e71d2713a502.jpg 066_SUR_11182018ej_2600--ba56987394b98c26a0925d6af9152976.jpg 067_SUR_11182018ej_2643--a1bb542f450fb01f6627120adc25ac40.jpg 068_SUR_11182018hm_3502--c8cc1b13b2c963227151487352592c93.jpg 069_SUR_11182018hm_3519--25b84df94927a716f387d66a8ec26692.jpg 070_SUR_11182018sb_1044--b7c0b76a4614c5b1cb86b0dc049038a4.jpg 071_SUR_11182018hm_3535--1f9ad7ce06a479f973f9faaea21dc8f0.jpg 072_SUR_11182018ej_2678--f4e108b753589e64a69ad39de9fbbeb7.jpg 073_SUR_11182018hm_3542--c6012276b74a6ce23040a5427088feba.jpg 074_SUR_11182018hm_3544--a70c553c8fa3d356acb7415f2c42f5eb.jpg 075_SUR_11182018hm_3546--3a7465f8da2d93431f6711058a31e393.jpg 076_SUR_11182018hm_3551--5718dddcb9fbbd24b28415cc2a2bb672.jpg 077_SUR_11182018hm_3594--090e479732eab8882a7cc9382487117e.jpg 078_SUR_11182018ej_3022--3b6512ed47c96b785633d42fe034a0be.jpg 079_SUR_11182018hm_3613--2e0853c228eade551553d0e781d155df.jpg 080_SUR_11182018sb_1131--f57255785a87958b0179d3fe30372d05.jpg 225_SUR_11182018hm_7583--5384f5d1d2a34eb6f5a0ad20adab612c.jpg 226_SUR_11182018sb_3434--0f7895a5bec9e4b95e316941d0441166.jpg 227_SUR_11182018hm_7630--715e2b0b2ca5f9e23b629093eb42fae2.jpg 228_SUR_11182018ej_8128--50c6f98f7b11505828cd88f32af103d8.jpg 229_SUR_11182018hm_7632--96b9988d1b28c83708055fb7fa5f7195.jpg 230_SUR_11182018ej_8162--fdcdfd4c920b727c8e958c81420bb2d7.jpg 231_SUR_11182018hm_7646--3c08c27cc03f0b22428d8ecbf9bbac22.jpg 232_SUR_11182018ej_8204--a3f89bf2e96fcd351e060a3065c19221.jpg 233_SUR_11182018hm_7664--cdf23358028db482880ebdf49e8ae440.jpg 234_SUR_11182018hm_7671--5626248bd113dc9e424af0d22058228b.jpg 235_SUR_11182018ej_8247--367f043548aad91e0488f27cb0e790ce.jpg 236_SUR_11182018ej_8278--22d466f6a0e7b686ae2ab182262e79fc.jpg 237_SUR_11182018hm_7690--abb08715834cf98f6bb9833c25a2911b.jpg 238_SUR_11182018ej_8328--ade23beb8ff1f5b0b3d1c82b4def2e8c.jpg 239_SUR_11182018ej_8349--6f3d057b7fcd7294eef8de2b6eba5f8e.jpg 240_SUR_11182018hm_7714--f1db8c15610c80285579074469495020.jpg 241_SUR_11182018ej_8369--cb9fec52ce038c18127636b3139faadd.jpg 242_SUR_11182018ej_8412--41be3fe92a2f59b01fe6c5076266a14c.jpg 243_SUR_11182018ej_8433--3205135b4260ec7584cc8f4809226830.jpg 244_SUR_11182018hm_7746--88105e7bba6080b92f27322ddb8ad92e.jpg 245_SUR_11182018ej_8468--e50a65b04b4f96df567eee246322b22c.jpg 246_SUR_11182018sb_3738--86b7506348ff0cebcaef57eb1f76ded3.jpg 247_SUR_11182018hm_7773--c9e3c85cb2030a4eb4015136cc7da673.jpg 248_SUR_11182018ej_8529--f9e18c1f69d238f5f67d969701b200af.jpg 249_SUR_11182018hm_7776--c97af2b150e250a9dd6b1ba06efc79f1.jpg 250_SUR_11182018ej_8923--55183c13054a0d7d52ef3bc2b0196178.jpg 251_SUR_11182018ej_8544--c3f6a5c40e66884354306c606dae0ea1.jpg 252_SUR_11182018ej_8553--2ad1eb75b06d2f5cb5345b3705ca78d2.jpg 253_SUR_11182018ej_8569--5bd64a61b14b94ceba1db1a937c12fc1.jpg 254_SUR_11182018ej_8608--e1b316001446c37338a4d29c54826c53.jpg 255_SUR_11182018ej_8627--4bafcae4f29dbeabccfabf7bce34a6ee.jpg 256_SUR_11182018hm_7782--7bf2c82d7b249e9c28862f373224308c.jpg 257_SUR_11182018hm_7795--7546f23ed8fc56a29838a9e3075e2119.jpg 258_SUR_11182018hm_7801--faa2c56995a198b4328ce30b5461bf79.jpg 259_SUR_11182018ej_8694--b7fc3402b50fbb3a543c07a59de828d3.jpg 260_SUR_11182018ej_8728--114feb80b7d207f4b54c1e284fe2e67a.jpg 261_SUR_11182018ej_8743--8721078c7b714fe18d2daef67384e062.jpg 262_SUR_11182018hm_7854--eb771100675d15f606276f79453697f7.jpg 263_SUR_11182018hm_7924--f8d8c3cd86e4e2a37e89a712c5744890.jpg 264_SUR_11182018hm_7973--c0690551818ff00139a3abd49d1bfbde.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:JoJo Category:Mandy Rose Category:Mickie James Category:Naomi Category:Nia Jax Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka